


You Owe Me

by lifeaftercheckmate



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, Luke being adorable, M/M, Spencer being grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftercheckmate/pseuds/lifeaftercheckmate
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt "'Why is there a cat in my house?' 'You weren't supposed to be home yet.' 'That does not answer my question.'"





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Plzzzzzz comment and tell me what you think!!

Roxy bounded to the door to greet Spencer when she heard the key turn in the lock and the door open. Spencer hung his keys up on the key ring and his messenger bag on the hook on the closet door. He bent down to pet his husband's dog who eagerly licked his face in welcome. That's when Spencer heard the meow. He looked up and saw a kitten sitting on the floor a few feet behind Roxy. He rolled his eyes toward the ceiling and stood up.

“Luke!” he yelled through the house. Luke walked into the foyer looking very guilty. “Why is there a cat in my house?” Luke rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly at Spencer.

“You weren't supposed to be home yet,” Luke said. “And, technically, it's our house.”

“That does not answer my question.”

“I haven't had time to prepare my defense.” Spencer folded his arms and glared at Luke. Luke scooped the kitten up and walked over to Spencer.

“I found him on the side of the road in a box in the rain. He was soaked and muddy and scared. I couldn't just leave him there. Besides, look how cute he is.” The cat was gray with light blue eyes and had turned into a big poof ball after Luke had bathed and blow-dried him. He couldn't be more than a month old. He was kind of cute, but Spencer wasn't going to admit that.

“What if he has fleas?” Spencer asked.

“I'll get him treated,” Luke said.

“There are vet bills.”

“I'll pay for his shots and to get him fixed.”

“And there all the supplies, food, dishes, toys, litter...”

“I'll buy it all. Come on, Spence. Look at him. He needs a home.”

“Animals don't like me,” Spencer said.

“Roxy loves you,” Luke protested.

“Roxy is the exception, not the rule.”

“Just hold him.” Luke held the kitten out to Spencer. Spencer glared at the cat for a moment and then sighed and took him. The kitten immediately started to purr and nuzzled Spencer's hand, demanding that he be petted. Luke looked at his husband with what Spencer had dubbed “the sad puppy dog eyes.”

“Don't look at me like that,” Spencer said. “We haven't been married long enough for me to become immune to that look.” 

“I know,” Luke said with a grin.

“I suppose you named him already,” Spencer grumbled.

“Sky,” Luke said, “because he's the color of a storm cloud.” Spencer sighed again. He couldn't deny Luke anything and Luke knew it. The only thing Spencer could do was protest a little and delay the inevitable.

“You can keep the damn cat,” Spencer said grudgingly. Luke's eyes lit up and he took the cat from him.

“You're the best,” Luke said gleefully.

“Damn straight,” Spencer said.

“I love you.”

“You had better love me. You owe me one, a big one.”

Luke kissed Spencer on the cheek. “It's totally worth it.”


End file.
